


A Real Everyday Hero

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game), The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: During a Skype call to Lyla, Sean hears some strange noises coming from Daniel's room. When he goes to investigate, he comes face to face with a completely unexpected surprise. How will the Diaz family deal with it?





	A Real Everyday Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I feel like after ep 2 (which I couldn’t finish because… well, sad things), these characters more than deserve some happiness. I don’t see things getting easier for them canonically… but in fanfic, it can!
> 
> Also disclaimer, I was hella tired while writing this and am literally posting it straight after finishing, sooooo hopefully not too many mistakes, lol.

A clock ticked, precious seconds fading into the past. Sean chewed the end of his pen, tapping his fingers on the desk as he stared at the mostly blank page of his workbook. He’d scribbled a few things out viciously, letting his frustration run riot. Not even good music could make this situation bearable.

With a groan, he let the pen clatter to the desk. “I just, _urgh_ , stupid homework.”

Leaning back in his chair, he stared out of the window. Five seconds passed before he picked the pen up again. Shoving his workbook to one side, he pulled his sketchbook closer and doodled the outside. His view through the window.

A world of opportunity… and he was stuck here, doing homework.

The sound of a Skype call startled him. He almost forgot Lyla had a habit of calling up out of the blue. Lamenting the accidental line he’d drawn in his surprise, he accepted it.

“Ugh, Lyla. You call at the worst times.”

“Hello to you too.”

Shaking his head, he sighed and rubbed his face. “Sorry, just trying to figure out how to save this drawing now.”

“Lemme see.”

He held up the sketchbook for her to see. “Hmm, yup that’s a tough one. Also, I thought you were doing homework.”

“I was…” he paused, rubbing the back of his neck, “and if you thought that, why would you call me now?”

Lyla scoffed. “What, for a grand total of five minutes? And well, I saw you were online so thought I’d check if you were free.”

“I have the whole weekend to do it. No sweat.”

“The Sean I know will procrastinate until the very last second, then come _begging_ me to let him copy mine.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

“Ha. Funny how that only works one way sometimes.” Lyla’s mock annoyance faded away, replaced by a genuine smile. “It’s a good thing I like you so much, or you’d be officially screwed.”

Just as he was about to reply, he heard a loud thud come from down the hall. About where his brother’s room would be...

“What was that?” Lyla asked, craning her neck to try and see what was going on.

“I don’t know. Sounds like it came from Daniel’s room.”

“Maybe he’s playing?”

Not wanting to risk it, especially not after he heard another crash, Sean rolled his shoulders. “I’m gonna go check it out, just in case. Be right back.”

“Okay, I’ll be here. Probably. You’re free to go. Dismiss.” Lyla shooed him away with her hands.

“Alright, I’m going.” He got up from his desk, leaving his room. He approached Daniel’s door, knocking on it. “Hey, open up.”

“One… minute.”

More thudding filtered through the door, accompanied by some incoherent muttering. When Sean tried to open the door, he felt something push back.

“I said one minute!”

Sean instinctively held his hands up, taking a small step back. “Alright.”

Just as he was about to barge his way in again, the door opened. Daniel looked up at him, trying and failing to look innocent. “What?”

“Mind if I come in?”

“No. I’m… working on a surprise.” Daniel seemed quite proud of his obvious and weak lie.

Gently pushing him aside, Sean stepped into the room.

“Hey! I said you couldn’t come in!”

Ignoring Daniel’s attempts to shove him back out, Sean scanned the bedroom. Everything seemed normal. Maybe too normal.

“Hmm. You gotta keep it down, okay? People will start complaining if you don’t.”

“Yes, okay. Now go.”

Just as he was about to leave, he heard something. Scratching and… panting? Sean glanced over at the bed, noticing a lump underneath the blanket. Moving. That was _definitely_ not supposed to be there.

“Daniel. What’ve you got there?”

“Nothing.”

A loud, excitable bark betrayed the young boy’s lie. Sean crossed his arms, offering a stern stare. Daniel smiled innocently, soon realizing that tactic wouldn’t work. Sighing, he kneeled down and reluctantly moved a blanket off his bed, revealing a small brown and white dog. The second it saw him, the puppy bounded over and started licking his face.

“Ew, Mushroom. Get off,” he managed through laughter, making no serious attempt to push the dog off him.

Sean looked at his brother, then at the dog and back at Daniel. “Does dad know?”

“No… but, I had to take her. She was in a box, near our house.”

Rolling his eyes, Sean adopted a no-nonsense stance - arms crossed. “And you’re telling the truth? Because if that’s actually someone’s dog-”

Daniel huffed loudly. “Anyone who leaves a dog on the side of the road shouldn’t have one.”

“Okay, okay… you tell dad when he gets home.”

“I was gonna tell him.” When Sean narrowed his eyes skeptically, the younger boy pulled the dog closer. “Eventually.”

“I’d like to know how you thought you could hide it from dad.”

“She’s a  _her,_ not an it,” Daniel insisted. “And… I dunno.”

Seeing how genuinely worried he looked, how close he was holding the dog, Sean’s stern composure cracked. “Look, if I know dad, he’ll be all over this. Lucky for you, huh.”

He visibly perked up at that, giving Mushroom a vigorous belly rub. She relaxed completely, tongue lazily lolling around.

“I’m guessing she hasn’t eaten yet.”

Daniel shook his head. “I tried to find something around the house, but… I couldn’t find anything she would like.”

“Gimme a sec.” Sean headed back to his room, only now remembering he was still on call with Lyla. “Oh crap, sorry.”

“Oh no, take your time. I’ve got all day.” She winked to let him know she wasn’t actually angry. “So, did you figure out the mystery, Detective Diaz?”

“Long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

“Daniel… found a dog. Well, a puppy,” Sean explained, watching Lyla’s eyebrows slowly ascend. “He brought her home. Apparently, someone left her on the side of the road.”

Lyla’s face crumpled, filled with disgust. “Ugh, see this is why I hate most people. At least Daniel’s got a good heart. With a dad like Esteban, I’m not surprised. He’s a real softie.”

“Ha, you should see them both when I eat the last choco crisp. Not so soft then.” He scanned his desk, finally finding his wallet. “Aha! Uh, I’ve gotta go. Have some dog food to buy.”

Lyla watched him search it, tilting her head. “You’ve got a good heart too, you know.”

“Thanks. Hey, you wanna come with?”

“I thought you’d never ask. I’ll be there in five.”

* * *

Sean met up with Lyla halfway down the street. She gave him a big hug the second she was close enough, one he returned without question.

“Thanks for coming with me.”

“No problemo. The sidekick can’t go anywhere without the hero.”

“Pfft, yeah right.”

“You would _totally_ be the sidekick if I ever got powers,” Lyla stated confidently, avoiding cracks in the pavement.

“Powers? What, like, time travel or telekinesis?”

She shrugged. “Something like that.”

“What would you do with it?”

“Hmm.” She stopped for a moment or two, deep in thought. “Time travel? Probably pull a bunch of pranks.”

“Not on me, I hope.” Sean had been on the receiving end of her pranks too many times already.

“That would depend _on_ you, mi amigo. And telekinesis, well more pranks, duh.” She grinned at him. “Oh, and getting stuff off the top shelf.”

He put a hand on his chest, acting hurt. “Ouch, but then what would _I_ do? Top shelf duty is usually mine.”

Lyla playfully bumped him with her shoulder. “You’ll figure it out. If nothing else, I could always use a cheerleader.”

He slammed the side of his fist into his other hand. “I _knew_ there was a reason I kept those pompoms around.”

“You prancing around in a plaid skirt with pompoms.” She considered it for a few seconds, nodding. “Now _that_ I’d like to see.”

“Maybe for Haloween.”

“Can I have that in writing?”

“I’ll do it _if_ I get to choose your costume, too. Something equally as hilarious, I can assure you.”

“You have a deal, Diaz.” Lyla held out her hand and they shook on it. “No take backs.”

They rounded the corner, entering the local pet store. It was a small building, packed with as many shelves as possible. Like a real-life game of Tetris, only a few tiny walkways left uncluttered.

Lyla was just as excited as Daniel had been, checking each shelf diligently. “So, puppy food. And… maybe a squeaky toy. Oh, and _definitely_ a collar and lead.”

“Woah, I don’t even know if we’re keeping her yet.”

She swiveled around, putting a hand on her hip. “Sean. This _is_ your dad we’re talking about.”

“Then he can get all this.”

“Aw, come on, don’t want Hawt Dawg man?” She picked the toy up and gave it a firm squeeze. A high pitched squeak filled the air.

In a temporary lapse of willpower, he gave in. How could he say no? “Ugh, _fine._ Food and toy _only_. Dad can get the rest.”

Before she could convince him to get anything else, he moved to the counter and paid. They packed everything into Sean’s backpack, then headed back to the Diaz house.

“So. When’s your dad getting back?”

Sean checked his phone. Was that really the time already? “Not long. Maybe half an hour.”

“I might have to stick around.”

“He wouldn’t complain. He likes you. So does Daniel. “

“And _you_ like me too, right?” Lyla added for him, lightly punching his shoulder.

“That’s a given.”

Lyla was the best friend he could ever ask for and so much more. He felt so damn lucky to have her in his life. When they got home, he set up Mushroom with a bowl full of food, some water and the new toy. Daniel donated his blanket to use as a makeshift dog bed. Half an hour felt like seconds, the front door soon opening.

“Here we go…” he muttered under his breath, hoping things would go to plan.

“Hmm, glad to see the house hasn't burnt dow-” Esteban’s face warped with confusion when he noticed the small dog sat on the kitchen floor.

Mushroom greeted him with a bark, approaching him to sniff his shoes. Next, he noticed Lyla, who waved at him.

“Hey, Mr. Diaz.”

“Uh, hi, Lyla.” A little dazed, he waved back, then turned to his sons. “Huh, interesting. I didn’t know we had a dog. Must be getting old.”

Daniel cut in, sounding a little panicked. “Dad, I can explain.”

“I’m all ears.” Esteban leaned against the counter, ready to listen.

Swallowing hard, he was clearly nervous, Daniel started talking at a million miles an hour. “I was playing outside and I heard something. I went to go look, I know you said I shouldn’t leave the backyard but it sounded close. There was a box. I looked inside and I saw her just… laying there. She looked so… sad.” He frowned, then looked his father dead in the eyes, determined. “I couldn’t leave Mushroom. No way.”

“No, you couldn’t. You did the right thing, Enano. But, that does leave us with a slight conundrum.” Esteban turned to Sean. “What do you think, Judge Diaz? I must call upon your wisdom again. Is the defendant, Daniel Diaz, capable of taking care of the young pup, Mushroom?”

“I am!”

“Shh, shh. It’s up to Sean now.”

All eyes on him, Sean looked at them individually. First at Lyla, who nodded encouragingly. Then, at Daniel - the puppy dog eyes in full play now. His father’s expression betrayed little. Mushroom tilted her head, whining when their eyes met.

There was only one logical answer he could give.

“Yeah, he is.”

Esteban relaxed, pushing off the countertop. “Well, in that case, she can stay. _But_ you have to promise me to look after her. Train her, walk her, feed her, etcetera, etcetera.”

“I will. I promise.”

“That’s good enough for me.”

“Yes!” Thank you!” Daniel launched himself at his father, hugging him tightly.

“Hey, thank our benevolent judge here. For he had the deciding vote.”

Daniel let him go, then gave his older brother a gentle and appreciative hug. “Thanks, Sean. Really.”

“No problem, bud.” Sean ruffled his hair, smiling. “Just don’t prove me wrong, okay.”

“I won’t.” He turned back to Estaban. “Can I take her out to play?”

“If you keep the gate locked and make sure she doesn’t leave the backyard, then yes.”

Daniel was out the door before he could finish. He raced through the backyard, Mushroom hot on his heels.

“Chris! Look what I got!”

A young blond boy appeared moments later, peering over the fence separating their houses. “Oh my god! You have a dog!

“Her name’s Mushroom. I rescued her,” Daniel stated proudly, puffing out his chest.

“Like a _real_ superhero. A worthy companion for Captain Spirit! Can I come see her?”

Daniel nodded eagerly, watching Chris run around to the gate. He held onto Mushroom, making sure she didn’t run off. The second Chris had closed it, Daniel let her loose. The young pup bounced up and down, excited to see another potential friend. The two boys’ giggles carried across to the door, disrupted by intermittent playful barks.

Smiling, Lyla looked back at Esteban. “Want me to keep an eye on them?”

He ran his fingers through his hair, nodding. “If you don’t mind. You seem to be the only person he actually listens to. I’ll even pay you with food.”

“Now, I couldn’t pass up the chance to sample some of the Diaz’ famous cuisine. I’m on the case.” she saluted, following after Daniel and Mushroom.

Once the back door was officially closed, Sean turned towards his father. “You were never gonna say no, were you?”

“Nope, but he doesn’t have to know that.” Esteban looked at the open can on the counter, then at the blanket and squeaky toy. “I’m proud of you, you know that, right?”

Sean felt himself tear up a little. Not trusting himself to speak, he gave his father a hug. Esteban squeezed him back, making him feel genuinely loved and safe. When they broke apart, they stood at the kitchen window, watching Mushroom, Daniel, Chris and Lyla race around in the backyard.

**Author's Note:**

> May add another chapter to this at some point. We shall see!


End file.
